


☃【all坤】勇者列传

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【all坤】勇者列传

by：银鱼罐头

-

这里环境是无比恶劣的，范丞丞以他精良的装备和连强健都算不上的体魄，顶住肆虐风雪拿生命登上了这座素银色的山峰，看着眼前在茫茫一片雪色里显得尤为狰狞可怖的幽黑洞窟，范丞丞激动得头发丝都亢奋起来。洞窟是巨大的兽首造型，仿佛一只咆哮中的黑豹张开血盆大口，一眼望不进底。

这里就是魔王洞窟了，非常随意的命名。

可范丞丞丝毫不在意，他只需将魔王捆起来打包扛走，这份王子登基任务就完成了，整个步骤都被揣在他怀中的那份流程图给安排得明明白白，连大魔王人选都是提前内幕好的，百分百无公害。

王子范丞丞本不该如此轻松得到皇位，奈何这一届的皇室是有史以来经济状况最不良好的一届，实在没有办法给他真的栓回来一条恶龙让范丞丞与之殊死搏斗。对此范丞丞有些遗憾，因为没有恶龙，也就意味着没有公主了。

范丞丞拎着宝石比剑柄还宽的佩剑踏入洞窟，昂首阔步走向属于自己的魔王。

当然，也许还不属于他。

就在范丞丞身穿盔甲的高大背影消失在黑暗中后，第二位和第三位来访者，已经开始攀登这座被狂风暴雪裹盖的山峰。正是觊觎自己哥哥皇位已久的小王子黄明昊，和在外游历却听说突然有大魔王现世的正义骑士，陈立农。

-

“可以不吃鱼了吗，真的好痛。”

蔡徐坤此时的下唇有些殷红，刚刚让鱼刺扎得渗出点血珠被他三两下给抹散开了。戴景耀看着一头黑发，细碎刘海扫在长长眼睫上边，衬得人肤白唇红又乖巧的蔡徐坤，眼神柔得像滩刚化开的雪水。

“听话，你一天没正经吃东西了。”

戴景耀从盘中挑出块雪白鱼肉，仔仔细细从鱼骨上剔下了，不由分说夹进蔡徐坤碗里。蔡徐坤低头舔舔唇上还有些咸腥味的伤口，不情不愿把鱼肉塞进嘴巴，含在口中像啮齿动物似的嚼来嚼去。

戴景耀原本撑着头瞧得开心，看着看着却忽然叹出口气来。

作为丝毫不能有杀伤力的魔王，蔡徐坤是尽职尽责地不谙世事，简单来说就是什么也不会做，不要说照顾自己，连顺利到达洞窟都嫌困难。

因此什么都会做的戴景耀，便被一同送来成为了魔王的贴身侍从，主要责任是满足蔡徐坤的一日五餐加两顿零食。

“你都不担心吗，会被抓走关起来的。”

“只要戴戴和我在一起就没关系。”

蔡徐坤下巴脖颈被毛绒绒的黑狐裘裹了起来，显得整个人小小一只窝在水貂皮凳子上，十八九的少年，单纯又漂亮得招人喜欢。戴景耀凑过去搓了搓他白净脸蛋，招来蔡徐坤一个偏过头印在他掌心的吻，把戴景耀吓得急急忙忙缩回手去。

“过来睡午觉了。”

戴景耀收拾好餐具和桌子，朝蔡徐坤张开手臂，蔡徐坤胳膊一撑从凳子上蹦下来，像只纯黑色的小豹子直直扑进戴景耀怀里。

“戴戴抱我过去。”

“该少吃点零食了，你好重。”

蔡徐坤勾着戴景耀后颈，双腿一抬便圈上他腰身像树懒似的挂在人胸前。蔡徐坤好歹有一米八几的个子，再瘦也坠得戴景耀有些吃力，只能双手圈住他背脊抱紧了人，大步迈向床边把蔡徐坤扔了上去。蔡徐坤被裹得圆滚滚的，像颗皮球似的止不住在床上弹了弹。

就在戴景耀微微俯身双手探上他领口，准备替蔡徐坤把裘皮外套脱下来时，身后却忽然传来句中气十足的怒吼。

“住手！”

戴景耀动作一顿，目光和蔡徐坤清澈双眼对上。

“大魔王，你是禽兽吗！”

当范丞丞穿过长长的幽黑石廊来到魔王寝宫时，第一反应是欣喜的，因为在他预料之外虽然没有恶龙，却依旧有公主在等待自己营救。第二反应那就是愤怒了，因为魔王竟然正妄图欺辱自己的公主。

戴景耀闻声回头，原本挂着柔和笑意的面庞瞬间恢复冷峻，冰寒视线对上范丞丞眼中喷涌而出的怒火，火药味刹那间弥散在整个洞窟。

“大王子？”

戴景耀虽说是在发问，却一眼就认定了范丞丞的身份，这个人便是那位即将要带走蔡徐坤的，并没什么能力与才干的便宜继承者。虽然知道不该阻拦，但戴景耀并不打算就这么轻易地将他的小魔王交出去。

蔡徐坤费了好大劲才坐起身来，一脸好奇看向前方持剑而立的范丞丞。

范丞丞的目光在戴景耀身侧和蔡徐坤交汇，整个思绪都像炸开的泡泡般发散出去，沉重佩剑差点从手中跌落下来。

他的公主也太漂亮了吧，自己所读过书里所述的，云层之上带了翅膀的神女也就长这样了，范丞丞想，不过好像有点英气过头。他努力稳住心神，再次确认了一遍自己目前的姿势是否够帅。

戴景耀看着一言不发还表情空白疯狂走神的范丞丞，往旁侧一迈便将他视线挡住了。

“你要做什么？”

“别废话，是你自己走还是要我捆你？”

范丞丞被阻断了传递爱意的目光而有些暴躁，手臂一伸将泛着寒意的剑尖直指戴景耀。在他的认知中，大魔王不过是个空有冷酷外表的绣花枕头，根本不需自己动手，他便会可怜巴巴抹着泪同他认输了。

照理说这样发展才合乎常规，可偏偏范丞丞来得不巧，还从各个方面都成功激怒了戴景耀。他决定在让范丞丞得手之前，先传授给他点做人的道理。

“是吗，需要我教教你怎么捆人吗。”

戴景耀拧了拧肩膀朝他笑了。范丞丞心想可以啊竟然还敢跟我嚣张，嘴角一勾剑身一挽，还没想好应战的姿势和宣言，就已经干脆利落整个人被撂倒在地，范丞丞摔得大脑有些迷幻，张口想喊停。

“闭嘴，出声一次就给你一剑。”

被自己带来的牛皮绳子结结实实捆起来的范丞丞，此时眼中隐隐闪出点泪光。

这一定是什么要自己命丧于此的恶毒陷阱。

蔡徐坤脱了外套从床上走下来，只一件纯白色丝织衬衫松松罩住身体，黑色长裤将人双腿裹得笔直修长。仰躺在冰凉地面的范丞丞偏头，看着自己纤瘦却高挑的美丽公主渐渐靠拢，激动得险些泪腺失控，他热切目光锁定了蔡徐坤，一帧一帧看他噙着微笑走近。

然后公主搂上了大魔王的脖子。

“戴戴，我有点困。”

范丞丞愣了，这还是个男人的声音。

“去床上躺好把被子盖上，别着凉。”

范丞丞觉得人生都坍塌了。

-

不得不说黄明昊的准备就要充分得多，因为知道自己对手是尚还有些战斗力的范丞丞，所以佩剑短匕包括暗器信号弹一应俱全，就差牙齿也套上副钢刃。盘算着时间，范丞丞此时也应该得手了，黄明昊紧贴墙壁，蹑手蹑脚一步步摸进洞窟。

陈立农盯着洞口还没来得及被风雪掩盖的浅浅脚印，眼神坚定拔出长剑，气势凛冽迈步向里踏去。

戴景耀下山了，去给蔡徐坤准备晚饭需要的东西，临走前将捆成一团的范丞丞扔进石厅角落靠坐着。等到戴景耀一走，蔡徐坤翻身便从床上跳了下来，一溜烟跑到范丞丞身边蹲下，纯黑的眸子盯紧了他上上下下一番打量。

“要带我走的就是你？”

范丞丞正为自己无法抵御美色而再次剧烈跳动的心脏生气，闻言抬起头看向蔡徐坤那双深邃幽黑的漂亮眼睛，心想，男人就男人吧，认了。

“对，你放心，我一定会救你出去的。”

“你能帮我松开吗？”

范丞丞望向他的目光充满希冀，蔡徐坤却依旧一脸饶有兴趣，眼神毫无波动。

“不行，戴戴会生气的。”

“你不用害怕大魔王。”

“我就是大魔王，戴戴是我的侍卫。”

“……？”

范丞丞觉得，自己刚刚重建的人生又开始坍塌了。

“你好弱，你真的是王子吗。”

蔡徐坤一句话将精神涣散中的范丞丞敲击得寸寸碎裂，尤其他神色单纯毫无恶意地把话讲出来，简直将范丞丞身为男人的尊严碾在脚底，还在上边狠狠蹦了两下。而更重要的是，范丞丞根本开不了口和他讲，自己因为知道魔王是个草包，就什么也没准备地来了。

范丞丞心如死灰和蔡徐坤在沉默中对视，感觉事业和爱情都在逐渐远离自己。

“喔噢，这是哪位啊。”

当范丞丞听见这个声音时，就知道更糟糕的事态来了。

“Justin。”

角落里的两人一齐抬头，范丞丞眉尖紧蹙浑身都戒备起来，虽然也没什么变化依旧被捆得结实。蔡徐坤还是那副单纯无害的招人样子，有些探究的目光黏在黄明昊全副武装的身体之上。不是说只有一个人来的吗。

“范丞丞，你。”

黄明昊此时也在打量蔡徐坤，既然这洞窟没有别人，那毫无疑问他就是所谓的大魔王了，不过，这跟他想象中的出入也有点大得夸张了吧。

“你被他揍了？”

范丞丞看着黄明昊复杂的目光，屈辱感再次涌上脑门儿。但他不会告诉黄明昊还有另一人的存在，这份惊喜绝不能自己一个人承受。

“关你什么事。”

“当然关我事了。”

黄明昊显然要比范丞丞干脆得多，一把毫无花俏的银色佩剑转瞬间架在蔡徐坤脖子之上。

“只要把他带回去，皇位就不关你的事了。”

“你别碰他！”

范丞丞此刻是真有些急了，蔡徐坤正蹲在他跟前，脖颈细细白白脆弱得像株水仙花的细茎，他生怕黄明昊一个不小心在上面刻出道印子来。

和他相反，蔡徐坤却是平静得不能再平静，只扬起下巴顺着剑身朝上看去，黄明昊垂首而立，到现在才仔仔细细端详起这位漂亮的魔王。

“你…”

黄明昊还没讲完，蔡徐坤原本的平淡神色忽然变了，眉峰微抬连带着双眼眸光也开始波动，形状姣好的殷红下唇被齿尖含了些许进去，自泛红的眼角处缓慢浮上一层薄薄水雾，连稠糯的声音也变得委屈起来。

“你要杀我吗？”

“……”

别说黄明昊，连范丞丞都看得呆了。

“求求你，不要。”

黄明昊觉得自己双腿也快被蔡徐坤目光给泡软，恨不能反手一剑拍到自己脸上。是他掉以轻心了，看来大魔王能被选中为大魔王，的确是有他的道理的。

“不是，我没有要杀你，你别哭。”

黄明昊受不住，蹲下来像安抚小孩般安抚这个明显比自己大了不少的人。他凑近轻拍了拍蔡徐坤后背，替他把渗出眼尾的一点水汽抹去了。

范丞丞从来没有这样渴望见到戴景耀，他含着泪看蔡徐坤在自己敌人怀里楚楚可怜的模样，一颗心脏都快要拧出血来。

陈立农杵在那里看了许久，到头也没明白这副场景是个什么意思，干脆就提着剑出声问了。

“谁是大魔王？”

范丞丞在眼眶打着圈的泪水差点就奔涌而出，到底有几个人觊觎他的皇位，他还要打败几个人才能得到大魔王啊。

黄明昊警惕站起将蔡徐坤挡在了身后，差不多已经到手的东西，这又是哪里窜出来的主角剧本。

“噢，看来那就是一伙的了。”

陈立农将手中长剑抬起，朝同样一身装备的黄明昊行了个标标准准的骑士礼，而后就站立原地静止不动，显然是在等待对方率先出手。

十多秒钟过去了，整个画面仿佛定格一般毫无变化。

黄明昊不敢动，他能看得出两人之间的差距，唯一能做的便是将寿命延长到陈立农失去耐心的一刻。

“我是。”

最终打破沉默的是蔡徐坤，他站起身从黄明昊背后缓缓走出，黄明昊还没来得及反应过来将他拉回，蔡徐坤就已经走到陈立农跟前。

“你是第三个了，来做什么的？”

蔡徐坤眼眶的微红和泛起的水汽都还没消退，像被人欺负了般可怜巴巴地质问他，陈立农皱眉，看向他身后紧张不已的两人。

“他们是来做什么的？”

范丞丞和黄明昊一愣，心中重又升起丝希望，看来这人并不是冲着皇位来的。

“娶他。”

范丞丞张口就开始讲瞎话。

“抢婚。”

黄明昊配合得也很默契。

不得不说人的想象力是非常万能的，陈立农空白了两秒，大脑自动把整个画面和故事串联起来，竟越想越觉得合理，配合蔡徐坤很有剧情的神色，陈立农硬生生脑补出一位被制服的魔王让两个纨绔恶霸逼婚的奇怪发展。

“太肮脏了。”

“？”

两位王子的思路显然没和陈立农在一个水平线，按照剧情，他不是应该说声打扰然后自觉转身走掉吗。

陈立农此刻正在和自己作斗争，即便故事和他想象的不太一样，但此行目的依旧是不会改变的，那么接下来的问题就是，他应该直接干掉魔王，还是先干掉两个欺负魔王的恶霸？

就算蔡徐坤安安静静站在那里一言不发，他的存在感也是不容忽视的。陈立农偏头看向蔡徐坤，和那双兔子似的嫩红眼睛对上，心尖一颤，果断选择了第二个方案。

陈立农提着剑的手腕微动，还没来得及迈出第一步，一股子危险味道便从脑后猛然扑来，他下意识回身抬剑挡在额前，瞬间金铁碰撞的清脆声音在石厅中悠然荡开。

戴景耀跟陈立农只一个照面便和他错身而过，胳膊一伸将蔡徐坤抱进怀中退开老远，充斥着敌意的目光还紧紧跟随陈立农。

怎么回事，他的小孩儿就这么好欺负吗，出门一趟屋里就又多了两个陌生男人。

“真当家里没大人了？”

“戴戴！”

三个还未成年的初恋人士，眼睁睁看着蔡徐坤抱住戴景耀瞬间笑开，吧唧一口朝他面颊亲了上去。

戴景耀愣了愣，强忍住亲回来的冲动搂紧蔡徐坤，神色柔和低头问他。

“有没有受伤？”

“没有，但是有点害怕。”

情节刹那间从动作片变为偶像剧，陈立农看着两人开始旁若无人地黏黏糊糊，神色之深情就差当场宣誓，半晌将目光移向一旁同样有些呆滞的两人，那眼神仿佛在询问，怎么着，还有原配？

范丞丞早已经有心理准备，因此只是一副男二号的沉痛表情，眼神中隐约露出点不甘和嫉妒。而黄明昊就不同了，这感受仿佛是美人主动前来勾引，自己正深陷其中无法自拔，却突然得知人家孩子都两岁半了。

“范丞丞。”

“嗯。”

“人我们一定要带走，归谁以后再说。”

“嗯。”

陈立农遥遥从两人眼神中读出一丝愤然和坚决，不由得在心中感叹，果然恶霸就是恶霸，禽兽不如啊。而后将目光转回蔡徐坤身上，还好，自己也就一点点羡慕而已。

“差不多了吧，我要干掉的只有这三个，不想和你起冲突。”

干掉？戴景耀刚刚消下去的怒火再次升腾起来。

三个？正偷偷摸摸解开绳子的两人，闻言震惊地抬起头看向陈立农。

“你要杀那两位我不干涉，但要动我的人，最好掂量一下。”

戴景耀站得笔直将蔡徐坤摁在怀里，能靠气势搞定的事他绝不想动手，正好还能名正言顺将两个麻烦人员除掉。对方的实力他刚才也试探过，要赢并不算难，但如果同时还要保护好蔡徐坤，就显得有些力不从心了。

陈立农打量戴景耀两秒，正巧撞上蔡徐坤回过头来瞧他，陈立农几乎是立刻就妥协了，他承认自己不是对手，但绝不承认这其中有他的私心所在。

“好的。”

两人震惊的眼神直接转变为惊恐。

什么，他们的搬救兵计划还没来得及实施，风光无限的两大继承人今天就要折在这里了吗。

“为什么杀他们？”

蔡徐坤开口后，整个场面再次陷入寂静。

陈立农发现，自己竟然也回答不出来。

“他们，没有对你做什么过分的事吗？”

陈立农在脑海里整理了一下措辞，试探着同蔡徐坤发问。

“没有啊。”

“他们还说要娶我。”

陈立农沉默了，范丞丞和黄明昊也沉默，感受着以戴景耀为中心开始逐渐降温的空气，突然觉得自己死得有理有据。

“戴戴，我觉得挺好的，咱们可以一起去。”

“这里太冷了。”

陈立农感受着四周没有底线般下降着的温度，突然有些后悔问出那个问题。

戴景耀垂眼看了看蔡徐坤满是期待的脸，抬头给了范丞丞和黄明昊一个眼神狠厉的微笑。

“好。”

END.


End file.
